The Snow At Your Feet
by Alpha009
Summary: Bud goes to Amy at Grizzly peak to confess that he loves her. But how does Amy feel? My first story. Bud x Amy, minor Geo x Sonia, minor Pat x OC. Read and Review!


**Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Alpha009, and I'm happy to present to you my very first Fanfiction. I've always enjoyed reading the amazing stories by authors on this website and I feel that it is time that I've given back something to the Fanfiction community. I've read countless stories about Megaman Starforce (Ryuusei No Rockman) and I've never encountered a story for the pairing Bud x Amy, so I decided to write one! Anyway, enough talking, on with the show!**

**EDIT (9/10/2014) – I've broken the story into paragraphs to make it easier to read., as well as firxed some gramtical and spelleing errors. **

**The Snow At Your Feet**

It was very early morning in the small town of Echo Ridge. The sun was beginning to cast its orange glow over the objects of the city, signaling the beginning of the day. Some people were getting home from the graveyard shift at work or going out of the house to go to work. Besides that, mostly everyone was asleep. Mostly everyone besides Bud Bison, age 13. Bud is a rather large boy for his age, he towered over most other kids in his class, he looked to be overweight, but in reality that was more muscles than much else, despite the fact that he loved to eat and there was almost never a moment when he didn't think about food. He has tan complexion, short blue hair that was messy and uncombed at the moment, accompanied by his bright blue eyes. He was wearing orange pajamas that were very wrinkled.

Bud was groggily sitting on the edge of his bed right now. For those who knew him, they more than likely would have thought he had just spent all night playing one of his favorite video games, "Burger Quest". This however, was not the case this time. Bud was thinking something more important than that silly video game, her, Amy Gelande. Bud hadn't seen her in more than three months and it was eating away at him, he really missed her. Her long chocolate brown hair, always tied up in a ponytail, her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, always twinkling with happiness and enthusiasm, and most of all her always smiling face that could make you feel so warm it could almost melt the snow at your feet. He had watched her skiing competitions on TV and he always rooted for her.

The sun was getting higher in the sky and Bud looked at his clock, 7:04 AM. He was shocked, he was never up this early... unless his family was having something special for breakfast. Suddenly a figure appeared next to Bud. The figure had the head of a bull made of red metal, excluding the snout, which was grey, it glowing purple eyes, and metallic-looking red shoulder pads, everything else, including the horns looked like they were made of fire and the figure had no legs, it simply floated inches above the ground. This was Taurus, Bud's wizard. Taurus was an alien from the planet FM, he was an EM being that could merge with Bud to become Taurus Fire.

"Is something wrong Bud? You didn't sleep very much." The EM alien noted. Bud sighed and looked at Taurus, "Sort of, Taurus. I'm just... Thinking I guess." The young boy stated. "Thinking? About what?" Taurus seemed to joke, knowing that Bud and himself were more brawn than brains. Bud glared at Taurus from the corner of his eye before choosing to answer the question. "Amy. I haven't seen her in a long time." Bud said, before looking out his bedroom window. Taurus cocked his head, not knowing who this "Amy" was. If this person was strong enough to make Bud stay up all night, this wasn't good... Maybe they were stronger than Megaman! That would be horrible! "Bud! Where is this "Amy" person!? We're going to go defeat them!" Taurus exclaimed. Bud looked at Taurus in bewilderment. "Wait, defeat who?" The boy questioned, puzzled at Taurus's sudden outburst. "This "Amy"! We're gonna go defeat them! Come on Bud! Let's Trans In!" The fire EM being persisted.

"Wha? No! No! Amy is one of my friends that I haven't seen in a long time Taurus! And..." Bud hesitated. Taurus calmed down and waited for Bud to finish, which was amazing, considering Taurus was a very impatient being. "...I love her." Bud finished. 'Maybe... That's why I can't stop thinking about her lately...' Bud thought, unaware of one important thing. "Really? I thought food was all you thought about! HAHAHAHAHA!" Taurus laughed. "Wha!? Wha!? H-How did you!?" Bud exclaimed, surprised at the EM being. "HAHAHA... Heh... Bud, I forgot to tell you when EM beings Wave Change with humans, we form a telepathic link, which means I just heard every single thing you thought!" The EM bull continued laughing.

Bud grabbed his Hunter VG off his nightstand, "Wizard Off!" Taurus was pulled back into the EM powered device and Bud activated the lock on it before Taurus could escape and continue his taunts. A Hunter VG was an upgraded version of the Star Carrier. Which was an evolved form of the Transer. You basically couldn't live in that day and age without a Hunter VG. Bud decided to get dressed and go get some breakfast, maybe that would help his situation some. He got out a set of his usual clothing, a yellow shirt which had a fork and knife crossed like an "X" on the front, yellow boxers, and brown overalls the were really torn on each shoulder were the sleeves should be. After changing he rolled up the pants legs of his overalls the way he liked them, put on his brown shoes, combed his hair and put on his favorite orange headgear. He stepped out of his room and made his way to the dining room, which was also the kitchen.

He pulled out one of the chairs for the table, making a scraping sound against the floor, scaring the hell out of the boy's mother. "AHH!" The woman yelped before turning around to see her son, with a sheepish smile on his face. Bud's mother was a slightly heavyset woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She had a light complexion, she was average height and was a rather talented cook. Right now she was wearing a blue nightgown under her pink housecoat. "Heh, heh, sorry mom." Bud apologized. "It's fine sweetie. You're usually not up this early, that's all. Is something wrong?" The woman asked her son. "I'm... Not sure Ma." Bud started. The woman looked at her son in concern and questioned him further. "Why aren't you sure?" Bud shifted in his seat a bit, "Um..." Bud hesitated, he didn't want his mother teasing him, but then again, if anyone could help him, his mom could.

"It's kinda... Lately... I've been thinking about someone a lot... And I don't know why. No matter what I do I kinda just can't stop thinking about them." Bud said hesitantly, picking his words as carefully as he could. His mom was keeping watch over breakfast cooking, her back was turned so her son couldn't see the knowing smile on her face. 'Looks like my little boy is in love.' She thought. "Well... Maybe if you go see this friend of yours maybe you can take your mind off of him... Or her." Bud's mother suggested, and smirked at her own comment. The sound of an older man was heard yawning. It was Bud's Father. Bud's Father is a heavyset man, with a very tanned complexion, and he was well built. He has blue hair and yellow eyes. Right now he was wearing a gray shirt and gray shorts. He looked at his wife, "Good Morning honey! Should I go wake up-" then he looked over at where his son was sitting, "Oh hey! There's my little man!"

Bud's father praised. "Hey dad." Bud smiled as he hugged his father. A few minutes later breakfast was on the table, grits, scrambled eggs, toast and jam, bacon, and pancakes with syrup... 'Oh man...' Bud thought as his mouth watered and he started devouring his breakfast. About ten, yes, ten minutes later Bud was downing the rest of his orange juice. He thanked and hugged his mother then went to rise his dishes. He made his way to his room and went searching for something. He scoured his room and surprisingly, he found what he was looking for right where he left it a while ago. The surprising part was he found the piece of paper with ease considering it looked like a tornado went through his room, it was a complete mess! The piece of paper was very important, especially right now. It was Amy's phone number.

He reached for his Hunter VG and luckily for him, Taurus was sleeping. He went to the call function and froze, just like almost every other 13 year old would when calling someone of the opposite gender. 'You got this Bud! You got this!' His mind screamed at him. Bud took a deep breath and slowly typed in Amy's phone number. He clicked the call button and he waited. But... She didn't answer. Bud was crestfallen. Had Amy forgotten him? He formed a brotherband with her... Had she really forgotten him? *RING! RING!* the sound of his Hunter VG's call feature immediately snapped him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Amy! He answered the call in the fraction of a second. A small screen popped up from the hunter showing Amy's face, she was panting. "H-Hey Bud! S-Sorry I-I couldn't answer your call right away... I-I was skiing down a slope right then..." The young girl apologized. Bud's face light up with seeing her again.

"Don't worry! I-It's alright... Uh Amy? I-I w-was wondering i-if I-I..." Bud knew his face was turning bright red and his voice quit on him. 'You got this bro! Keep going! You got this!' His mind cheered him on. Finding his voice somehow, Bud continued. "I-If I-I could come see you today!" He finished, not knowing what to expect. To be truthful, he was expecting rejection until, "Of course Bud!" Amy said, clearly ecstatic about her friend coming to visit her. Bud hesitated, "I-I'll be on the next bus over." He said. Amy smiled, "I'll be there! See you later Bud!" The call ended and Bud rolled down his overall pants legs and grabbed his brown coat from his closet. It was gonna be cold a Grizzly Peak Snow Resort, but the again it was always cold there, it was snowing year round because of a weather control system. He remembered when it went haywire last time he was there.

He went off into the blizzard on his own trying to find Amy. Soon Megaman defeated Yeti Blizzard, the EM-Human hybrid who had caused the system to go haywire in the first place, and once everyone was down from the slopes safely, and Bud and Amy formed a brotherband. He said goodbye to his parents and went towards the wave liner stop. The wave liner was like a train that floated above the set tracks and ran to wherever it was supposed to go, AKAMEN, Time Square, Dream Island, Wilshire Hills, Spica Mall, WBG Studios, Alohaha, or in this case, Grizzly Peak. The wave liner arrived and Bud stepped onto the liner to go to Grizzly Peak without anyone seeing him... Or so he thought. Unknown to him a certain girl he knew quite well was watching from her window in a fancy condo complex she lived in.

This girl had a really light competition, long blonde hair that was tied back into two ridiculously large pigtails and brown eyes. She was thin and was average height. She wore a really short navy blue dress and white and light blue striped tights it looked like her blue flat shoes were somehow connected with her tights. The girl's name was Luna Platz, but she was better known as 'Prez' to most of her classmates. An EM being appeared next to the girl. This EM Being looked like a green bunny with yellow eyes in a pink top hat. This was Luna's wizard, Vouge. "What are you looking at Luna?" Vouge asked, curious about what was so interesting outside the girl's window. "Bud just left without telling Geo, Zack, or me. Why?" Luna mused and grabbed her Hunter VG to call one of her lackey- err, friends Zack. A screen popped up showing a young boy with brown messy hair, it looked like he had just woken up. "Good morning Prez, is there something you need?" Zack yawned.

Zack is a young boy with brown hair, he has a rather strange haircut. He has brown eyes and a really light complexion probably from staying inside and reading so much. Zack is rather short and is thin. Whatever Zack doesn't have in height he makes up with brains. "Good morning Zack. Yes, I do need something. You live right right next to the stop of where the wave liner goes, where does the one that just left 3 minutes ago go to?" Luna investigated. Zack paused for a moment before remembering exactly where it went. "That Wave Liner goes to Grizzly Peak Prez, but why do you want to know that all of a sudden?" Zack asked, it was unusual of Luna to ask such random questions.

"Bud just got on that wave liner going there without telling any of us... We're going to follow him and find out why!" Luna ended the call. Pedia, Zack's wizard was listening to the whole conversation came out of Zack's hunter. Pedia hand a yellow and green chest plate, a corkscrew shaped body that simply floated above the ground, green square shaped shoulders and yellow skinny arms with thick wrists and hands. He also had a yellow and orange square shaped head with two long green and yellow trimmed triangles going off the left and right sides of his head. Pedia and turned to the short boy before him. Zack, "I have calculated a 90% chance that following Bud will be a bad idea." Pedia spoke and promptly went back inside Zack's Hunter.

Zack sighed and started getting dressed and ready. Luna then proceeded to call Geo, 'At least that's one good thing about today, sitting on the wave liner, next to my handsome blue hero Megaman.' Luna thought before drifting off into one of her short fantasies of Megaman saving her from danger and whisking her away into Happily Ever After to live with her forever. "Luna?" Vouge said, snapping Luna out of dreamland. "Huh!?" Luna yelped. "Aren't you going to call Geo?" Vouge asked. "Y-Yeah I was getting to that... I-I just kinda zoned out for a moment." Luna stammered and called Geo.

Geo stirred and rolled over on his bed, annoyed that someone was calling him so early. It was the first day of spring break for god sakes! But then again, staying up way past bedtime watching a movie with a friend wasn't much of a good idea either. He answered the call and regretted that he didn't check the caller ID first. Geo sat up in his bed so the only thing that could be seen him the background behind him was his bedroom wall. Geo spoke in the lowest voice he could but loud enough that Luna could still hear him, thank god he remembered to turn the volume on his hunter down... And that the girl sleeping beside him can be a heavy sleeper at times. "Good Morning Prez, do you need something?" Geo asked. 'That's funny, Geo usually speaks louder than this, but it looks like I just woke him up too.' Luna thought. "Bud went to Grizzly Peak without telling any of us, were going to follow him and find out why." Geo hesitated, "Um, Prez... I've already made plans for today..." Luna gawked at that. "Where? With who!?" Luna asked, suspicious. Geo was silently asking for a miracle, but knowing his luck, he wouldn't get one. It would just be best to tell the truth right now.

Unknown to Geo, his wizard, Omega-Xis, also known as "Mega" was not enjoying having his sleep disturbed and he sent an EM shock to the phone call and the call was terminated. Both Hunters had a pop-up saying, "This call has been dropped, we are sorry for the inconvenience." Luna huffed and since she was already dressed she went towards the door fully intent on getting Zack and going to Geo's house to find out who he had plans with. "I swear to god it had better not be her!" Luna fumed under her breath. Geo breathed a sigh of relief, well his wish for a miracle had been granted after all. Geo felt someone roll over on the bed. He looked over and saw his girlfriend, Sonia. "Good Morning Geo." Sonia winked at him. She was wearing a light pink nightgown that just reached her knees. Geo and Sonia had been dating in secret for a little while now, because if this got out... Well, neither Geo nor Sonia wanted to even think about that.

The only people who knew were Geo's parents, Sonia's uncle, who she lived with, who also happened to be her manager (Not the mean one from the first game.), as well as Mega and Sonia's Wizard Lyra. Mega has a blue head with red eyes that looks like a cross between a bear and a dog he has blue chest armor and rings on each of his wrists. The rest of him is made of green EM waves and like most all EM beings has no feet and simply floats above the ground. He is an AM-Ian who grew up on planet FM. He can merge with Geo to become Megaman! Lyra looked like a sky blue harp with two pink flames on the top of each side of her head. Under where her strings were you could see her green eyes and small mouth. She had two short arms and had small spherical hands on each one. She can merge with Sonia to become Harp Note!

"Good Morning Sonia." Geo smiled and got up. Geo is a young boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan competition. Right now he was wearing light blue PJs with yellow stars on them. He got some clothes out for today and went into the bathroom to change. Sonia got the change of clothes she brought over and waited patiently for Geo to finish changing so she could too. Sonia is a young girl with shoulder length bright red hair, green eyes, and a light complexion. She is thin and is just average height. The reason she wanted to keep her relationship with Geo a secret was (for those reading who don't know this already...) because she's a pop star and the main actress in a drama TV show. If the media found out about it they would have a freaking field day.

Sonia met Geo just about a year ago and since his dad was still missing they found a common bond and that led to them forming a brotherband, Geo is Sonia's first brother, and Sonia is Geo's. The only thing she didn't tell him is that both of her parents had died. (Check the text in the third game when Lee first talks to Geo.) Just then Geo came out of the bathroom wearing black shorts, a white long sleeved t-shirt and a short sleeved red vest that hung open. He was still wearing his usual red and white boots, his father's shooting star pendant and his Visualizer on his head. 'Wow... Now that looks good!' Sonia thought. Blushing, she got up and went into the bathroom to change. Geo went downstairs for breakfast and he went towards the table, his dad, Kelvin, who had returned from space was sitting at the table grinning at Geo, "So, when is my first grandchild due?" Kelvin joked.

Kelvin is a middle aged man, he is average height and weight and he has a tanned complexion. He has spiky brown hair that is shorter than Geo's and brown eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeved t shirt and black pants. "Wh-Wh-Wha!?" Geo stammered, turning bright red. "Not for a long time so I hope you don't mind waiting Kelvin!" Sonia grinned, countering Kelvin's teasing. Sonia was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and she was still wearing her usual boots but they looked more like shoes since the tops of them were covered by her pants legs. Sonia joined Geo and Kelvin at the table, sitting next to Geo. Geo's mom, Hope, then came to the table and started serving breakfast. Hope is a middle aged woman she is average height and weight, she has long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved purple t shirt, blue shorts and green flat shoes.

Soon, there was a knock at the door and Geo answered the door, instantly regretting that decision. It was Luna and Zack. Zack was now wearing his usual short sleeved white button up shirt, green shorts, yellow suspenders, blue backpack, white socks and brown shoes, and his blue framed glasses. "So Geo, tell me who you have plans with today." Luna said, not wasting any time. Geo didn't have to answer because Sonia followed Geo to the door. "Geo has plans with me today Luna, we planned this a couple of weeks ago." Sonia replied. "Where?" Luna demanded, angry that Sonia and Geo were going on another date. "First were going to Wilshire Hills to see a movie, then were going to AKAMEN." Sonia continued. Unknown to Geo, Sonia was kind of awake when she called Geo earlier that morning. "But weren't you in the middle of following Bud?" Sonia grinned.

Luna couldn't think of any comeback and she glared at Sonia. "Have fun on your "Date"." Luna angrily spat and left. 'I am not going to lose MY Megaman to that pop star!' Luna thought as she went towards the wave liner to chase Bud, which was the more important matter right now. She would have plenty of time to steal Megama- er... Geo away from Sonia later. The wave liner arrived and Luna and Zack got on.

The wave liner that Bud had gotten on had arrived at Grizzly Peak. Bud got off and looked around for Amy. He didn't see her outside so he started towards the hotel where she lived, just when he was about to go inside Amy jumped out from behind a snowman and glomped Bud. (Glomp (verb) - tackling someone as a greeting.) Amy knocked Bud to the ground hugging him. Thankfully the ground was covered in snow. "Hey Bud!" Amy said, her voice full of enthusiasm.

Amy is a young girl with a tanned complexion, which is surprising considering she lives at a place where it's cold year round. She has long chocolate brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, with bangs and some long strands of hair hanging out from under her yellow headband that had a snowman pattern on the front of it, sapphire blue eyes and a warm smile. She was wearing plain orange pants and an orange t-shirt under her yellow coats that had what looked like a yellow skirt connected to it by straps of some sort. She was also wearing red and white gloves along with matching boots which looked more like shoes because the tops of the boots sere covered by her pants legs. "H-Hey Amy... Uh... Could you... Get off me now?" Bud asked, with his face turning red. Amy stood up and offered Bud a hand.

He took her hand and she helped him off the ground with strength that seemed impossible to come out of such a small girl, but then again most girls are stronger than they look, and this girl is an athlete on top of that. "So what do you want to do Bud?" Amy asked the slightly blushing boy standing near her. "Uh... I don't really know." Bud confessed, a bit embarrassed, he just wanted to see Amy, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Amy giggled and thought for a moment. "Well... How about we go to that new Italian place that just opened in Foodtopia? I heard they have really good pasta!" Amy suggested. At the word "Foodtopia" Amy immediately had Bud's full attention. "Yeah, that sounds great!" Bud smiled. And with that, Amy held Bud's hand and they walked towards the hotel to go to Foodtopia, and Amy blushed as her father, who owned the snow resort raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her walking to Foodtopia holding hands with a boy she had formed a brotherband with a few months earlier.

Steeping out of the elevator that lead to the hotels upper floor so you could get to Foodtopia, Bud saw a girl that looked a lot like Amy, maybe a couple of months older though. (This is my OC, Leaf Twilight Kenshin. She's Amy's older cousin.) This girl had really long chestnut brown hair that went down to the tops of her thighs, midnight blue eyes, and a light complexion, it looked like she would get sunburn rather easily. She was wearing a black form fitting Coca-Cola t-shirt there were red bubble patterns on the shirt that formed a peace sign behind the white Coca-Cola logo. She was also wearing blue jeans and a black hooded sweater that had peace signs in multiple colours all over it, the sweater was hanging open at the moment and she never wore the hood on the sweater. Her pants legs were covering the tops of her white Go-Go boots so they looked more like shoes.

It was strange, she was standing right next to the boy's restroom. "Oh, hey Leaf!" Amy said, letting go of Bud's hand for a moment to hug her cousin. "Hey Amy, who's your boyfriend?" Leaf asked with a sly grin on her face, teasing her little cousin. "H-He's not my boyfriend! He's j-just a friend!" Amy stammered, anyone could tell she was obviously lying. Amy regained her composure and faced Bud. "Bud, this is my older cousin, Leaf. Leaf this is Bud." Amy introduced the two. Leaf shook Bud's hand and went back to leaning against the wall next to the boy's restroom. Bud was confused. "Uh, Leaf, why are you hanging out outside the boy's restroom?" "Oh, I'm gonna jump the next guy who comes out of this bathroom." Leaf said in a nonchalant manner. "Wha!?" Bud said, shocked. Leaf looked over in Bud's direction and almost doubled over in laughter.

"Ha! Ha! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" Leaf giggled. Amy was standing nearby shaking her head at her cousin's antics, sometimes it was embarrassing to admit she was related to her. Leaf stood up and told the truth this time, "I'm hanging out here because I'm waiting on my boyfriend, oh, speaking of, there he is." A boy with meadow green hair that went down to his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and a light complexion was walking out of the restroom, dying his hands. He was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt under a very short long sleeved black vest with purple trimming and purple stripes going down each sleeve, it had two red gems on the body part of the vest which was closed right now. He wore purple jeans that had grey horizontal stripes over the knees, white shoes with yellow vertical stripes on each side and light green fingerless gloves. He also wore a tan fanny pack which was hanging loosely at his waist and he wore purple headband to keep some of his hair tied back.

"He even washed his hands!" Leaf teased him, Leaf only teased people that she liked. "Pat!?" Bud asked, recognizing the boy. "Huh? Oh, sup Bud! It's been awhile!" Pat said. "Where have you been!?" Bud asked. "About six months ago, I returned from training in the Wazzup Ruins. I was working towards taming and containing my evil alter ego, Rey. When I was there residual data from Gemini awoke on me and when I got my Hunter VG, Gemini became my wizard. When I went to Dream Park to relax for a while, I met Leaf and eventually we became boyfriend and girlfriend." Pat recounted. Leaf nudged Pat, she didn't want to interrupt her little cousin's date too much. "Come one Pat, let's leave these two alone, besides, my uncle said he wanted us to help him out a bit before we went home!" Leaf whined, and when neither boy was looking, winked at Amy, smiling at the private conversation they had when the boys were occupied.

Leaf went towards the elevator to help out her uncle. Amy held Bud's hand again, and the two continued towards Foodtopia. The couple traveled onto the grounds of Foodtopia and Bud was astounded, the place had all new restaurants, none of the ones he saw the last time he was here. Amy noticed the look on Bud's face. "The restaurants here change every August." Bud looked around, but he didn't see the Italian place Amy had mentioned going to. "Uh, Amy, where the Italian place you talked about?" The blue haired boy asked. Amy didn't answer, instead she gently tugged on Bud's arm, a clear indication she wanted him to follow her. Bud complied and was led towards a somewhat narrow passageway between several of the restaurants of Foodtopia. Sure enough, hidden in a small unseen alley was the Italian place.

Amy took one of the ten seats along the front counter of the restaurant, and patted the seat beside her, and Bud stood frozen for a few seconds before taking his seat beside her. He wasn't frozen because of the cold, it was because he could've sworn he saw her wink at him and blush when she did so, did... Did she like him as more than a friend too? Bud was snapped out of his thoughts as the employee of the restaurant asked him what drink he wanted. Bud hastily picked up his menu and scanned the choice of drinks... "Uh... Coke?" He stammered. "Alright, and you young lady?" The employee asked. "Sprite!" Amy chirped. Unknown to Bud, Amy kept her eyes on him, and remembered what Leaf told her.

*Flashback*

"So how should I tell him?" Amy sighed, knowing Leaf could tell she was lying. Amy knew she wasn't a very good liar. "Well..." Leaf began, she was trying to think of the best advice to give to her younger cousin. "I guess the secret to telling someone that you like them is..." Leaf continued, with Amy anticipating this great advice, at least Amy hoped it was. "...to just tell them how you feel!" Leaf finished, grinning like an idiot. Amy looked at Leaf, "Leaf! This isn't time for jokes!" Amy said, giving Leaf a glare. Leaf stood there, unaffected by her cousin's irritation. "Girl, I'm serious, that's how I, well, Pat and I both confessed to each other. We both went to Dream Park, which is a special place for the both of us and after a bunch of stammering we were sitting in the middle of the park kissing and looking at the sunset.

Then we both went home. I got home late and I was grounded for a week!" Leaf cheered, smiling, she thought it was funny that she got grounded. Amy stood there taking in that information, to tell the truth, she still thought Leaf was joking. "You'll figure it out Amy, I'm gonna leave you alone so you can enjoy your date alright?" Leaf assured Amy.

*End Flashback*

Actually when Amy thought about it now... That did sound like good advice. Just tell him. But where? Here? No. Just then Amy thought of something, "Yeah, I think that would make a good place..." Amy thought aloud. Just then a figure appeared next to Amy. This figure looked like a feminine snowman. It looked like and average snowman but the head had what looked like long white hair and the arms looked like they were made of snow as well. This was Amy's wizard Snow, like most other wizards, Snow floated inches above the ground. "Amy, are you alright?" Amy jumped a bit, looking at Snow. "Oh, yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking." Amy said with a nervous smile in her face. Bus looked over at the white EM being. "Hey Amy, is that your wizard?" Bud asked. "Yeah, her name is Snow, she usually helps me come up with some new skiing tricks every now and then." Amy introduced.

"Oh sh-she's pretty, like you." Bud blurted out before he realized what he said. Amy blushed at Bud's comment, "Th-thanks Bud." Amy said. Bud was blushing bright red as well. Snow cocked her head in slight confusion and simply just returned to Amy's hunter. The employee came back with their drinks. "Alright, what would each of you like to eat?" The employee asked. "Spaghetti" Amy answered. "Um, me too." Bud added on. The employee nodded and left to go get the food. A few minutes later the employee returned with two plates of spaghetti and Bud and Amy ate and chatted.

Unknown to the two of them, the Wave Liner carrying Luna and Zack had just arrived at Grizzly Peak. The girl with the huge blonde pigtails stepped off first, followed by the short nerd. "S-So Prez, where do we start looking for Bud?" Zack asked. "Let's check Foodtopia first, knowing Bud, that's the first place he would go here." Luna answered, wasting no time heading in that direction. Heading into the hotel she immediately went towards the elevator spotting a familiar head of brown hair along the way. Luna stopped in her tracks and went straight towards the girl with brown hair. "You! Where is Bud!? I know he came here to see you!" Luna snapped. The girl turned around, "Eh? Bud?" She questioned confused, until she saw the class president of 5-A.

"Oh, hey Luna, y'know I'm pretty sure Bud wouldn't come here to see me, I live in Echo Ridge after all. I came here to visit my uncle and my cousin, Amy." Leaf said. Leaf was a student of Echo Ridge Elementary, class 5-B to be exact. "Then where is Amy?" Luna asked, knowing Bud was either with her or at Foodtopia. Leaf paused before answering, why would Luna want to know where Bud was so badly? She couldn't tell them that they were probably in Foodtopia right now that would ruin her cousin's date. "I don't know where Amy is right now, but knowing her, she's probably out on the slopes right now, skiing like usual. You could wait here for her, she's gonna have to take a break sometime today! Oh, and Bud, I haven't seen him. Sorry I can't help you." Leaf flat out lied. Luna seemed to grow angry with that answer. She turned on her heels, and went back towards the elevator to continue towards Foodtopia, Zack following cautiously behind. Zack knew it wasn't exactly safe to be around Luna when she was angry.

Meanwhile, Amy and Bud had just finished their meal. "Wow! That was great! This place does have good pasta!" Bud exclaimed. Amy giggled at his enthusiasm over food of all things. She paid for the meal and then tugged Bud towards the ski lift, having figured out where she wanted to confess to Bud when they ate. Just before they left Foodtopia, Bud could've sworn he'd seen a strikingly familiar set of blonde pigtails amongst the crowd of people at Foodtopia. It was just his imagination... Wasn't it? The next thing he knew he was on the ski lift next to Amy. "Uh, Amy... Wh-Why are we going on the slopes?" Bud asked, confused at the strange turn of events. "You'll see." Amy said, slightly blushing. When they got up the first ski lift she urged him towards the second. "Uh, A-Amy is-isn't this part for pro skiers only?" Bud stammered.

'What is Amy doing!?' The large boy thought. "Yeah, but I don't want to have you ski down these slopes, I want to show you something." Amy responded. Bud relaxed at that explanation, getting on the lift. Shortly after another question came up in his mind. "So what do you want to show me?" Bud asked. "You'll see when we get there." Amy smiled. Soon enough the both of them were at the top of all the slopes in grizzly peak. Bud looked at everything from here... It was beautiful. "So Bud, good view right?" Amy asked, smiling at him. "Y-Yeah..." Bud said, still awestruck from the view there. "Bud... Do you know where we are?" Amy asked, hoping Bud would get what she meant. "Um... We're at the top of the slopes?" Bud said.

Amy inwardly sighed, "Do you remember anything special that happened here?" "Oh! This is the place I found you when that snow thing was attacking Grizzly Peak!" Bud exclaimed. "That's right!" Amy chirped. Unknown to the two, Luna had just gotten to the top of the slopes with Zack and ducked behind a tree nearby to continue spying on them. "I knew it! I knew he was here with that girl! Ugh, I hate famous people!" Luna muttered to herself. Zack remained silent. Even Vouge was scared at this point, and she lived with Luna. Amy stepped closer to Bud without him noticing. "Yeah, that incident was scary, but... When I was in that snowstorm, I thought I heard your voice and that kept me hanging on, it gave me hope." Amy said. 'Now. Now is the right time, now or never!' Bud thought to himself.

"Uh, Amy?" Bud began, checking to see if Amy was paying attention. "Hm? What's up Bud?" Amy responded. "E-Ever since I met you I-I've felt um... Different with you than with other girls..." Bud continued before his voice seized on him. "Huh? What do you mean Bud?" Amy asked, he obviously had her full attention, because Luna and Zack were standing clear out in the open, and neither Bud nor Amy noticed. Somehow finding his voice, Bud continued, "I-I... I love you Amy!" Bud stammered, bright red. Amy smiled. "I love you too Bud." Amy said, before pulling him into their first kiss.

Both of them were bright red and panting as their kiss ended. "I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bud asked. "Yeah, I guess it does." Amy answered. Just then Bud looked down at the shocked blonde girl staring at them, which caused Amy to notice Luna as well. Zack was hiding behind a tree a few feet away. Both Amy and Bud blushed redder than Crimson. They were silent until Bud stepped forward and asked, "Uh, Hi Prez. What are you doing here?"

Oh, god... This was going to be a long explanation, and he would never hear the end of this. But at the end of the day that was a small price to pay compared to having a wonderful girlfriend who could make you feel like nothing was wrong. The girl whose smile could make you feel so warm it could melt the snow at your feet.


End file.
